1. Field of Invention
The field of invention relates to a new and improved way to warm the hand for exclusive use in the art of hand shaking or touching of others.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several hand warming devices and apparatus that have been patented. Examples of these are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,569,666 to Murphy et al, sets forth a self contained low voltage battery operated glove for heating the hand. Dated Mar. 9, 1971. This method uses a battery as the source of heat to heat up a resistor that connects to a heating element that heats the glove.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,021,640 to Alexander Louis Gross, sets forth an Insulated Glove which has battery powered heating elements connected to the glove.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,868 to Gary Moss et al, sets forth Heated Gloves which uses a battery to provide a heat source for heating elements to heat the glove.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,410 to Betty Wehmeyer sets forth a Low voltage Battery Operated Heating Bib.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,621 to Richard Sontag sets forth a Glove having heating element located in the palm region.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,218 Henry Feldman et al, sets forth Therapeutic Heat Application.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,796 to Benjamin Hines, et al sets forth a electrically Heated Boot Sock and battery support pouch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,807 to Zhi-Rong Zhao sets forth a Electrically heated garment with oscillator control for heating element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,515 to Patricia Holt et al sets forth a Jacket Pack that uses battery heating within the design for this jacket.
These hand warming devices are connected to clothing, such as gloves, socks, jackets or heating garments and bibs. These units are impractical for use in warming the hand for hand shaking. One can not place his hand in the glove and remove it each time he shakes hand with out attracting attention to his device. This would not be good for the art of hand shaking. Some hand warming devices available are enclosed in clothing or gloves and activated by external wires from a battery pack that would show and be a problem for the hand shaker. Some hand warming devices heated up to temperatures in excess of 130 degrees fahrenheit. Some of the devices were too bulky for use in the pocket and they were lighted by use of matches or they produced heat via a direct chemical reaction.